Cell 292
Characters *Consort Ju *Zhao Lang *Asaro *Zhou Heqi *Consort Liu *Yun Zhe Choices Zhao Lang *Lord Ju......: *The minister just now...: +5 Favor Zhou Heqi *Thanks for your concern: *You too: Favor +5 Yun Zhe * The emperor's?: Favor +5 * The emperor likes it? Consort Liu * Beauty Contest Rewards Asaro Favor +1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Eunuch A: Wait, Your Grace. Ba Qi: Who are you? Why do you want to talk to my master? Eunuch A: ...Your Grace, I advise you to go somewhere else. The Emperor is furious and yelling at people over there. If you keep going, I'm afraid you'll also be scolded. Magda: Who made the Emperor angry? Eunuch A: It seems to be Lord Ju. Magda: I see. Ba Qi, reward him. Eunuch A: Thank you, Your Grace! Consort Ju: What the hell is going on?! Why is the Emperor so angry? Even I can't persuade him... Maidservant B: Calm down, Your Grace. It seems to be about the Serpent again. Consort Ju: Hmph! How dare he! Magda: Greetings, Consort Ju. Consort Ju: It's you again?! I don't have time to talk to you today. Qin Er, let's go! Magda: ............ Ba Qi: ............ Hmph! What does she want? Magda: Maybe she's worried about her father. Did Lord Zhao Lang do this? Ba Qi: Your Grace, Lord Zhao Lang is over there. Magda: My Lord, are you busy right now? Minister A: In that case, I'll go first. Zhao Lang: Then do as I say. Minister A: Yes. Zhao Lang: What is it, Your Grace? Magda: I-- Lord Ju...... ? The minister just now... Magda: I see you're having a nice conversation with that minister... Zhao Lang: That's the champion of the tournament this year. But you won't see him for long. Magda: ......Why?! Zhao Lang: This shouldn't be discussed for now. What? Are you interested in him? Magda: I'm just curious. Zhao Lang: Then do you care about me? Magda: ...I have something else to do. Goodbye. Story Chat 2 Asaro: When did you like spices, Consort Chu? Magda: Lord Asaro, why do you ask such a question? Asaro: Because the fragrance on you today is different from usual. Magda: ...... Asaro: Hahah, speaking of spices, do you know the ones from Bello? Magda: I've read about them. Bello's spices are bright in color and different in smell from ours. Asaro: That's true. I'll send some to you next time. Magda: There's no need, My Lord. Asaro: It's just spices. Magda: Thank you, Lord Envoy. Story Chat 3 Magda: What are you writing, Lord Zhou Heqi? Zhou Heqi: I'm writing down my thoughts about a book I just read. Magda: You really love reading. Zhou Heqi: I don't deserve such praise. It's no longer peaceful these days. Please be more careful in the palace. Magda: In that case... : Thanks for your concern : ? : You too : Magda: You should also be more cautious. : Zhou Heqi: Thanks for your concern, Your Grace. Story Chat 4 Magda: It smells so good--- Consort Liu: It's some of my new spices. Would you like to try it? Magda: Thank you, Your Grace. Consort Liu: But before that... : Story Root 2 : Magda: (Is it too late to start regretting?) : Consort Liu: Your dress doesn't seem to match the spice's scent. I'll give it to you another day. : Magda: ...... : Ends Story Root 1 ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript